As more and more people use digital cameras, more and more people will want to view, share, and edit photographs. In some cases, a user wants to share or synchronize an edited image. For example, there may only be one image of a particular scene or event but that one image is not perfect. For example, the image may be a group of friends, but some or all of the people depicted have red eye. In another example, two people captured in a picture look fine, but unbeknownst to the couple and the person taking the picture, a stranger jumped into the picture. In these examples, edits such as red eye reduction and cropping, respectively, would be desirable to make the images more attractive. However, some techniques to exchange or synchronize changes may be inefficient or consume a relatively large amount of resources. It would be desirable to develop techniques to store, manipulate, and/or transfer changes to images in a manner that conserves resources or improves performance.